Tal ves algún día, pero siempre contigo
by mimiSwc
Summary: Siempre he estado contigo. Siempre. Una vez me prometiste volver ¿Te acuerdas? aún hoy, cuando vas a casarte con otra, te sigo esperando... ¿vendrás algún día por mí?


Holaaaaaaaaaa, ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otra historia y esta se puede decir que un poco más seria xD a ver, hummn, a los que leen mi otra historia, la estoy escribiendo ¿vale? Estoy bloqueada pero la sigo escribiendo y un cuarto de capítulo lo tengo en un blog así que tranquilos.

Disclaimer: A ver la historia no es mía a menos que yo sea rubia, mayor y millonaria y blah blah blah...

Sunmary: Siempre he estado contigo, siempre. Una vez me prometiste volver ¿Te acuerdas? aún hoy, cuando vas a casarte con otra, te sigo esperando... ¿vendrás algún día por mí?

A otras cosas mariposa, a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez algún día, pero siempre contigo.<strong>

**Capítulo 1:**** Fin del sueño.**

Siempre he pensado que mi vida ha sido un desastre y es que desde muuuuuuuy pequeña la monotonía y la torpeza han regido los límites de vida, a veces, incluso, influenciando demasiado. Soy la séptima hija de una "pequeña" y modesta familia londinense de magos y brujas, bueno a decir verdad una familia bastante pobre. En el colegio siempre he tenido que utilizar los útiles y demás material escolar de mis hermanos, a mi madre le gustaba llamar ''herencia fraterna'', Al principio me daba igual, era bastante pequeña y por lo tanto era tan inocente como los demás niños con lo que estaba aunque los que sí se daban cuentan eran sus padres y la verdad esperar que no cuchichearan sobre el estado económico de mi familia era algo casi imposible. A medida que fui creciendo todo se volvió más notable para mí y comencé a sentir vergüenza, veía con envidia a los demás que siempre llevaban cosas a estrenar… No me malinterpretéis! Mis padres hacían todo lo posible para que yo no lo notara e incluso con nuestra tan baja economía alguna vez me compraban algo que yo sí pudiera estrenar pero en general todo era heredado, ya podía ser por partede hermanos o de primos lejanos.

Cuando cumplí diez años pero, tuve un flechazo en la estación de King's cross cuando fuimos a despedir a mi hermano mayor Ronald, ese sería su primer año. Me enamoré perdidamente de un niño tímido, de rebelde y azabache cabello y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, algo flacucho y bajito pero para mí perfecto. Él comenzó a ir a Hogwarts con mi hermano y para mi suerte fueron a la misma casa y habitación Y se convirtieron en los mejores amigos junto con Hermione Granger. Los tres se sumaron a una especie de trío aventurero. Inseparables. Impenetrables.

A los once, emocionada porque yo también acudiría a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra, esperaba impaciente volver a ver al niño que robaba mis sueños pero desgraciadamente sufrí un ataque del peor de los enemigos de la magia, Voldemort, a día de hoy muerto pero en su momento aterraba a todos los magos y brujas y en mi primer año de escuela me utilizó para ser de intermediario entre el diario de Tom Riddle y Harry. Estuve a punto de morir en la cámara de los secretos de no ser por Harry Potter y claro, a partir de ahí mi amor por él incrementó notablemente. Si en un principio era un enamoramiento infantil, hoy se ha convertido en el amor de una niña convertida en mujer.

Las cosas con él nunca fueron fáciles, para comenzar estaba mi timidez, no soportabas estar más de 5 minutos a su lado sin sonrojarme o tartamudear o las dos cosas, más de una vez mi codo fue a parar en la mantequilla en algún desayuno solo con verle.  
>Después estaba el hecho de que él no era demasiado confiado y sólo se rodeaba de Hermione o mi hermano, y ahora que nombro a Hermione he de decir que al principio su existencia se me hacía insoportable. Según yo, acaparaba la atención de dos seres importantes en mi existencia. ¡Qué chiquillada! ¿Quién diría que más adelante y hasta hoy se convertiría en mi mejor amiga? Pero así fueron las cosas, la pobre tuvo que soportar mis malos modales y miradas fulminantes por un tiempo sólo por el mero hecho de estar al lado de Ron y Harry.<p>

Durante mucho tiempo tuve que soportar el hecho de que él jamás se fijaría en mí, Herms estuvo a mi lado aconsejándome que cambiara, que lo olvidara y ojalá le hubiera hecho caso. Sufrí tanto cuando se enamoró de la perfecta Chang aunque yo en ese momento salía con un compañero de casa de ella, un Ravenclaw demasiado estúpido que después de ser derrotado por mí en un partido de quidicht fue a llorarle a las Faldas de Chang… ¿Qué tenía esa que todo el mundo iba detrás de ella? Sigo sin entenderlo. Sólo era una cara bonita, nada más.

Para mi fortuna (o desgracia) cuando llegué a mi quinto año San Potter por fin se dio cuenta de que existía y obtuve mi merecida venganza. Yo en aquel momento salía con un guapísimo compañero de casa, Dean Thomas. En una de esas noches que nos estábamos dando el lote por uno de los pasillos, Harry y Ron nos encontraron. Ron, hay que decirlo, se puso demasiado tonto y Harry… él solo se moría de celos, lo que le llevo a actuar y al fin, después de tantos años de espera, tras un partido de quidicht, Él me besó delante de toda la casa de Griffindor y ese fue el maravilloso comienzo de nuestra breve relación. La felicidad sólo me duró unos meses. El día del entierro de Dumbledor me dejó según él para protegerme, yo por supuesto me hubiera negado pero sabía que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tan sólo me quedé con la esperanza de que, algún día vuelva a mí. Aún hoy lo sigo esperando en secreto.

¡AH!, Se me olvidaba, mi nombre es Ginevra Molly Weasley.

-G&H-

Aquel día, como cualquier otro de invierno, hacía un frío seco y casi insoportable. EL cielo gris por culpa de miles de nubes grisáceas, amenazaba dejar caer su furia contra el suelo y los transeúntes que se apresuraban por llegar a su destino. Una muchacha de rojos cabellos los miraba divertida desde la terraza de su piso en el centro de Londres muggle. Enfundada con un abrigo de lana y una bufanda que tapaba la mayoría de su rostro. Parecía una pequeña esquimal.

Aquella tarde, junto con su humeante taza de café había decidido tomarse el día de descanso, lo aprovecharía para pensar y poner orden en sus ideas. Y eso es lo que hacía de no ser porque una voz masculina le llamó la intención. Ahí estaba él, al final de la calle saludándola energéticamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por inercia sonrió también y le hizo una seña para que se encuentre con ella y él, alegremente correspondió casi al instante. Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la entrada recibiéndolo con un cálido abrazo, a la mierda un día para pensar, cuando estaba él, todo se volvía perfecto. Ideal.

-¿Por qué has venido?- su voz no tenía ningún deje de reproche, tomó su chaqueta y la colocó en un armario.- ¿Se aburría con la compañía de su exuberante asiática?- aunque lo decía con burla en sus palabras habían ciertos tonos de irritación imperceptibles para él.

-No seas tonta- caminó por la entrada hasta el saloncito.- quería verte- terminó sentándose en uno de los mullidos sofás.

-Y yo me lo creo. ¿Quieres té?-

-Sí, créetelo porque te echaba de menos, ¡desde que llegue no te he visto! Y de eso hace tres semanas ya.- la miró con reproche. Ah! Y sí, quiero café. Gracias.

A pesar de que estaba profundamente enamorada, a pesar de que esperó, esperó y esperó y él jamás fue por ella ni le dio una explicación aunque le haya prometido que volvería con ella, que la buscaría para quedarse con ella, Ginevra Weasley se había convertido en su mejor amiga, su confidente y su paño de lágrimas. Estaba cuando él la necesitaba, y aunque no la necesitara también. Ella era su mejor amiga y él para Ginevra era su gran tormento.

Hablaron durante horas incluso recordaron y lloraron por los tiempos pasados y los que se quedaron en él. Pero en ningún momento tocaron su tema. Al fin llegó la noche y cuando ella pensaba que Harry se irá y al fin podría llorar sola por todos aquellos años perdidos y los que le quedaban por perder llorando por un hombre que jamás la amaría, que jamás la amó, él la sorprendió invitándola a cenar. Antes era normal cenar juntos e inclusive dormir juntos pero desde que él inició su relación con una despampanante Cho eso se había ido quedando en el olvido.

¿Gin?- Preguntó al ver la chica lo miraba sorprendida y aún no contestaba –Vamos Gin, ¡sólo será una cena! – le sonrió con esa sonrisa que sabía que ella jamás resistiría. A veces se preguntaba si el chico de verdad no sabía sus sentimientos por él.

-Vale- simplemente contestó aún en trance y con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería que le chico fuera a su casa y se arreglase. Sabía que la muchacha no era de las que tardaban pero por lo que había visto Ginevra no estaba muy cómoda y mejor dejarla sola. Después ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle por qué estaba de esa manera. Además, debía darle la buena noticia.

Ella mientras tanto seguía sumida en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba una ducha caliente, el agua corría libremente por su cuerpo y ella sentía el placer de la calidez recorriendo cada espacio de carne. Cerraba los ojos con delicadeza y se permitía fantasear. Tal vez la noticia que le quería dar era buena, tal vez tenía que ver con los dos y tal vez ¡él se había dado cuenta que ella era su destino y querría volver! Sonrió ampliamente ante esta concurrente idea, pero ¿quién sabe? ¡Igual acertaba y todo!. Salió rápidamente y se vistió de la mejor manera que pudo, un sencillo vestido negro de algodón que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas con mangas largas con un doblado elegante y hombros descubiertos, decidió darle un toque más informal añadiendo un cinturón gris con detalles negros por debajo del pecho, recogió su majestuosa cabellera rojiza en un moño también informal con algunos mechos fuera. No se maquillaría demasiado, no quería ir muy ostentosa. Así que solo se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y listo. Esperó sentada en el salón hasta que el reloj dio las 9 en punto y entonces el timbre sonó. Sorprendida por la puntualidad del joven corrió por el vestíbulo, cogió su chaqueta larga de lana de color blanca, se lo puso y abrió.  
>Al escuchar el sonido que provocaba la puerta al abrirse el joven moreno aparto la vista del suelo y miró a su compañera asombrado. Aunque no le veía el atuendo, si rostros se veía deslumbrante. Siempre fue consciente de que aquella pelirroja era una bomba de relojería.<p>

-Y bueno, ¿Qué tal me veo?- le sonrió coqueta con un tenue sonrojo en sus pómulos. Lo miró de reojo, se había puesto unos tejanos negros informales con una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y con una bonita chaqueta negra, se notaba que pasaba frio. Su cabello estaba despeinado como siempre. Y olía a una dulce y varonil colonia que ella le había regalado cuando volvió a Inglaterra después de una dura misión en Suiza.

-Fantástica- dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Bueno, ¿y a dónde me llevarás, eh? –

-Ya lo verás. Te va a encantar- aseguró.

Como no querían llamar la atención, además, el sitio donde irían a cenar estaba cerca del puerto de Londres muggle, quedaron de acuerdo en ir el vehículo del joven, un BMW deportivo azul eléctrico que daría envidia a cualquier mortal.

El muchacho encendió la radio y colocó un disco, aplastó los botones del reproductor hasta llegar a la pista 7. La miró con nostalgia y sonrió. Ella sabía muy bien cual qera la pista 7 y le devolvió la sonrisa, aquello le daba esperanzas.

La melodía conocida por los dos comenzó a resonar en el coche trayéndole recuerdo a los dos, a uno le hacía recordar una buena época de su vida que le dio fuerzas para un futuro mejor y a la otra le recordó la esperanza y el amor que aún sentía por él.

**It's good to be here, long time no see my dear/  
><strong>Es bueno estar aquí, tanto tiempo sin ver a mi amada**  
>I took the run out to the road to find a way  
><strong>Tomé rápidamente la carretera para encontrar la manera**  
>But the loneliness broke into tears  
><strong>Pero la soledad me hizo romper a llorar**  
>I believe I was wrong but baby  
><strong>Creo que me equivoqué pero nena

¿Eso sería una disculpa por todo el tiempo que estuvo llorando por él? ¿Sería darle las gracias por permanecer siempre a su lado? ¿Estaría pidiéndole perdón por haber sido tan ciego? Y miles de preguntas más invadían su cabecita.

**Now I know your love is not a thing/  
><strong>Ahora se que tu amor no es algo**  
>You throw out in the cold and walked away  
><strong>Te lanzarías en el frío y te alejarías**  
>I'm so sorry, please say you forgive  
><strong>Lo siento, porfavor dí que lo olvidarás

Los dos estaban callados, cada uno perdido con sus propios pensamientos, Harry miraba sonriente la carretera y Ginny lo miraba sonriente a él. La esperanza por fin  
>volvía a ella y estaba vez para quedarse. No cabía duda que él había vuelto a sus brazos, no sólo porque fue a buscarla sin que ella le insistiera sino también porque la había invitado a cenar como hacía tiempo que no hacía.<br>De repente la canción cambió de ritmo a uno más cañero. Como les gustaba.

**Close your eyes baby and lend me your finger/  
><strong>Cierra tus ojos nena y toma mi mano**  
>Together we walk out as one  
><strong>Juntos podemos ser uno mismo**  
>No lonely nights, broken promises or fights will  
><strong>No hay noches solitarias, promesas rotas o peleas**  
>Return anymore  
><strong>No regresarán nunca más

Tal y como decía la letra de la canción cerró los ojos y se permitió soñar despierta un presente y futuro junto a él. Todas las pistas la llevaban la mismo sitio.

**I remember a time I believe was fine/  
><strong>Recuerdo un tiempo y creo que estuvo bien**  
>But inside my heart broke down in two  
><strong>Pero en el fondo mi corazón se ha roto en dos**  
>Something inside starts to burn like a fire  
><strong>Algo en mi interior empieza a arder como el fuego**  
>And I knew it was you  
><strong>Y supe que eras tú

Entonces, en una milésima de segundo él le tocó la mano y se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa -¿Querría eso decir algo? ¡Por favor que así sea!- pedía ella una y otra vez mientras los recuerdos seguían pasando a través de su mente y corazón, le quemaban, le ardían y dañaban. Pero él le estaba indicando con esa canción lo que sentía por ella, ¿Verdad?

**We're broken and damned/  
><strong>Estamos rotos y condenados**  
>But together we'll find a way  
><strong>Pero juntos encontraremos la manera**  
>And no longer shall hell awaits  
><strong>Y aunque un largo camino al infierno nos espera  
><strong>We will seek all the light in the day<br>**Vamos a buscar un rayo de luz en el dia**  
>Cause forever our love will breathe<br>**Es por eso que nuestro amor vivirá por siempre

De repente se puso nerviosa, había estado tanto tiempo esperando por ello que en ese preciso instante no sabía qué hacer, siguió escuchando la música hasta que se terminó. El silencio reinaba entre los dos des del momento en que habían subido al vehículo, se habían dicho muchas cosas aún así. Pero cada uno interpretó de manera distinta el silencio del otro y tal vez, solo tal vez, alguien terminaría dañado esa noche por la ignorancia del otro.  
>Harry le cerró los ojos con una venda oscura para que no pudiera ver el lugar, luego abrió la puerta del BMW y la ayudó a salir cogiéndola de la mano con delicadeza, sin soltarla se encaminaron hasta la entrada del restaurante y Harry soltó entonces la mano de la chica para dirigirse a la recepcionista para pedir la mesa que había reservado con antelación dos días atrás. Gin no podía dejar de sonreír.<p>

Otra vez la tomó de la mano, podía escuchar el murmullo de los clientes y sentir la calidez del local. Sin darse cuenta el murmullo había cesado junto con sus pasos y ahí Harry le quitó la venda de los ojos. Entonces abrió con lentitud los sus párpados y se quedó maravillada con lo que veía. El lugar era una habitación muy amplia. La baldosas negras como la mismísima noche brillaban y reflejaban. Las paredes blancas se tenían con un tenue naranja gracias a las velas que estaban en la mesa. Había cuatro columnas al estilo romano y de mármol, una en cada rincón de la habitación. En el centro la mesa redonda estaba decorada con un precioso mantel blanco bordado con rosas y más detalles en dorado. En el centro un par de belas con un pequeño y delgado florero de cristal rojizo con una rosa blanca en medio.  
>Reparó en el detalle de la música clásica y relajante que había de fondo y se emocionó más, estaba deseosa de lo que tenía que decirle el gran Harry Potter, se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, Él como respuesta le quitó la chaqueta y la miró asombrado y Ginny al darse cuenta se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.<p>

Harry se dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la mullida silla e hizo un ademán incitándola a sentarse en ella, luego él se fue hasta su silla y se sentó.

-Y bien- comenzó ella- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-

-Espera hasta después la cena…- no paraba de sonreir.

-¿tanto?- Ginevra le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

-valdrá la pena- Entonces ella asintió aún impaciente.

Hablaron amenamente hasta que el mesero llegó hasta ella poniendo una cubeta con hielo y una botella de cava de las más caras. A Ginny casi se le salen los ojos al verlo, le sabía mal que gastara tanto dinero.  
>-Pero Harry…- intentó quejarse.<p>

-Calla- la interrumpió- Créeme, que no es nada.

- Está bien…- dijo ella no muy convencida.

-¿ya saben lo que pedirán?- hasta ese momento no habían prestado mucha atención al mozo que los miraba atento, o más bien que la miraba muy atento. Harry al darse cuenta de esto le envió una mirada fulminante. No soportaba las miradas obscenas que le dirigían los varones a la muchacha, aunque ella tuviera 24 años y supiera defenderse muy bien con magia o sin ella, a sus ojos aún seguía siendo esa chiquilla asustadiza y tímida que tanto adoraba aunque de pequeño le diera más de un dolor de cabeza. Al recordar a la niña que había sido también recordó los momentos vividos juntos en su sexto año, aquellos momentos lo impulsaron a luchar contra Voldemort, le ayudaron a ganar esa batalla y en el momento de muerte la recordó a ella. Hoy no la amaba como una mujer, la amaba como una hermanita, como lo que era, su esperanza de vida y la iba a proteger le costase lo que le costase hasta verla feliz.

-¿Harry?- la dulce voz de la pelirroja lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿EH?-

Ella le sonrió con infinita dulzura, que extraño, desde que llegaron no había dejado de sonreírle de la misma forma y se sentía tan bien…

-Te preguntaba que ibas a pedir- rió con gracia.

-Oh pues, creo que un solomillo al punto hecho con salsa a la pimienta verde con guarnición de verdura salteadas. Gracias.- Volvió a mirar mal al chico al ver que no dejaba de mirar con deseo a su niña.

-¿y usted?- el muchacho que no era feo, vestía con una camisa blanca con una pajarita y un delantal negro atado en su cintura. El cabello castaño oscuro estaba peinado perfectamente y sus ojos azules intentaban competir con los del moreno que la acompañaba, además le sonreía seductor y ella le devolvió gustosa la sonrisa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Harry que gruño como respuesta.

-Hmm… ¿qué me recomiendas?- Vale, sí, lo admitía. Estaba coqueteando con el muchacho pero no porque le gustase, no era feo pero le encantaba ver a Harry serio de celos.

-Pues…- el muchacho se había acercado peligrosamente a ella (según Harry) apellando un brazo en la mesa –Yo le recomendaría…-

-Magreb de Pato.- los interrumpió Harry-¿Y si no te importa podrías dejarnos solos?- Se había pasado, tal vez. Pero se lo merecía aquel mocoso entrometido, segur que no pasaba de los 20 años. El chico lo miró molesto y después miró a la chica y está más sorprendida aún asintió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Cuando el muchacho se fue refunfuñando por el pasillo (ya se encargaría él de que lo pagara como es debido) Ginny lo miró también mal, reprochándole lo que había hecho.

-Ginny, tengamos la fiesta en paz.- le dijo con voz cansada. Ella, para sorpresa de él soltó una carcajada que no pudo resistir y también se unió a ella.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso- dijo recuperando la tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, no le pegué un puñetazo por respeto porque sino…. Y eso que su cara me lo pedía a gritos- Añadió divertido por la expresión de incredulidad de Gin.

-No me puedo creer que seas tan idiota- aunque le reprochó sin poder reprimir una risilla cantarina.

-Lo siento-volvió a repetir- No soportaba como te miraba.

Ginny al escuchar esto se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Idiota-masculló aunque Harry pudo escucharla y sonreír sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Unos 20 minutos después su cena llegó y se dispusieron a cenar, rieron al contarse anécdotas vividas cuando estaban lejos, como hacían en los viejos tiempos y así llegó el postre, Harry había escogido Brownies con chocolate caliente y helado de vainilla (sabía que a ella le encantaba) y ella pidió panacota con sirope de frutas del bosque con trozos de fresas. Entra conversa y conversa Ginny se había cavado su postre y se disponía a comerse el de Harry que permanecía intacto. Siempre hacía lo mismo*. Terminaron los postres y Harry se puso serio, Gin entendió que había llegado el momento por el que había estado esperando durante toda la cena y no puedo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-Ginny, ya sabes que he estado mucho tiempo fuera.- Harry dio el primero paso

-SÍ, es verdad, ¿Cómo fue la última vez? Lo siento, no pude preguntártelo aquel día, estaba muy ocupado. –Se enfadó al recordar que él había literalmente pasado de ella por estar más atento a las curvas de la asiática Chang.

-Yo… la verdad es que lo siento mucho- admitió avergonzado- Estaba un poco desesperado.

-Sí, lo noté. Pero en fin, dime ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Bueno, yo… verás, yo… ¿sabes que yo he estado con Chloe whiteman , verdad?- Ella asintió lentamente. –También sabes qué bueno… tuvimos una discusión y yo…

-Sí, sé lo que pasó- lo miró mal.

-Bien pues verás, cuando llegué no lo noté pero… tenía a la mujer de mis sueños a mi lado, siempre apoyándome y estando a mi lado y yo sin darme cuenta. Fui tan estúpido, tantos años desaprovechados por mi estúpido miedo, quiero casarme con ella, es la mujer de mi vida.- La miró a los ojos y vio que ella estaba roja.

Ginny en cambio, se sentía como en el cielo, ¿eso es lo que intentaba decirle desde que llegó a su casa? ¿Era eso? ¡Por Merlín! Si tenía que morir ese era un buen momento. Su sueño iba a hacerse realidad. Y ella estaba temblando de la emoción.

-¿De verdad?- estaba a punto de llorar. De saltar a su brazos.

-Sí, es la mujer de mis sueños y quiero casarme con ella y sabes? También quiero que tú seas la madrina de mi boda.-

Ginny escuchó con una sonrisa pero un momento, ¿Había dicho madrina? Entonces eso quería decir qué… que… ¡ NO!,¡ NO!¡ NO! ¡Y NO! No podía ser cierto…

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó incrédula, ya no había rastro de felicidad en su rostros- ¿Qué? O sea, que.. que.. que

-Que voy a casarme con Chloe- le sonrió- ¿aceptas ser mi madrina?- El no lo entendía. No, no o entendía.

Qué estúpida había sido, tantas ilusiones para nada.

Fin del sueño. Es hora de despertar.

* * *

><p>Ale, aquí el final del cap, os ha gustado? No os ha gustado? Pues ya le estáis dando a esa barrita de ahí abajo! aller! aller! aller! Se aceptan cheques, diamantes, dinero en efectivo, AVADAS y todo, vengaaaaa motivarme a escribir! y espero que os haya gustado! ^^<p>

AAAAAAAh! también quiero decir que perdón por la tardanza del ''AMOR Y OTRAS MENTIRAS'' lo siento! juro que no voy a dejarla es más! ya la estoy continuando como dije antes pero me está costando por una situación personal complicada y en cuanto la termine la revisaré y nada más terminar la colgaré lo juro! GRACIAS POR VUESTROS RR!

¿Nos vemos?


End file.
